Picture Perfect
by Stacee2388
Summary: Miley moves from California to London to do Photography and she meets Joe :D
1. Chapter 1

So there i was on flight AA2967 to London. Can you believe i`m on my way to London to go to the best Photography school in the world, i smiled to myself, thinking how successful i could be in three or four years time. " ETA 9 hours and 45 minutes, We are now flying at 30,000 feet, relax and enjoy your flight" the pilots voice took me by suprise, i sighed and relaxed into my seat reading a magazine.

I was shook awake by the plain hitting the runway, i smiled i was officially in England, my smiled faded when i saw the rain, its August does it really rain in in August? apparently in England it does, i sighed and took my bag from the over head compartment. I was kinda scared to leave the airport, i looked around and saw a bus that said London School of Photography, thats was the bus i needed, i stood and looked at the bus. I had to admit i was kinda scared as to what my new life would bring.

The bus came to a holt and i looked to my right and saw a huge sign with London School of Photography on it, i smiled with a sigh. It was me and about three other students on the bus i jumped off it with a sigh of relief i was sat down for too many hours. I went straight to the reception to sign in and get my room key, i asked for a room to myself 'cuz i hear the british chicks can be kind of crazy. I looked around my room, pretty basic beige walls and brown duvets on a double bed i nodded my head "hmmm i can live with this" I had my own on-suite bathroom and my own desk in the corner, i could easily turn my closet into a photo studio. I took some photographs out of my bag that i had taken and put them on the walls, just so i felt more at home.

Tap. Tap. I ignored the door I thought if it was important they would knock again. My door swung open and a petite blond bounded into my room "urrhhh Hey" is all i could say i was kinda shocked she just walked in. "Hiya i`m Emily" her accent was pretty cool i could tell she she was british but she wasn't from London "Hi, I`m Miley" Emily froze for like a second "oh cool your a Corksucker" I looked at her confused "A Corksucker?" I was confused with half of the stuff she had said already "Your from america right...OU! where from?" I looked at her nodding and looked at her through squinted eyes "California" Emily's smile was huge, it kinda scared me "i`m only from Liverpool, i`m a scouser" My eyes widened i was sooo confused, i heard a really girly giggle come form Emily's mouth "you'll learn Miley" I nodded "I hope so" Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door "what are you doing" I looked at her and she smiled "Hyde Park, silly" I smiled and i bit my bottom lip "lemme just grab my camara" I rushed back to my bag and pulled it out, i rushed back over to Emily "okay lets go" i said with a grin.

Hyde Park was huge i didn't expect it to be this big. Emily was sat to the left of me with a group of her friends half of their names i couldn't remember. I looked up at the trees the clouds parting just to let a slight bit of sun through, i smiled and held my camara in the direction i was looking, i wasn't in the right place so i took a step back only to feel a foot beneath mine, i stumbled alittle but two strong hands caught me, i looked back over my shoulder blushing alittle "I`m sorry" i breathed out only to be caught off gaurd by the bueaty infront of me. Two chocolate brown eyes were staring at me, his hair was alittle messy,his lips look delicious when they murmured "Hello" wow his voice was amazing. I looked at him my cheeks were turning red i could feel them burning "umm sorry 'bout that" he looked at me and smiled "It's not everyday you bump into a stunning girl" he flashed me a crooked smile. I opened my mouth to speak when Emily cut me off "what do you want joseph, leave my friend alone" she gave him alittle shove. I looked at her like she was crazy, Emily looked at me and sighed "he's a jerk, he broke my friends heart" I looked from Emily to Joseph or thats what Emily called him "We broke up" he rolled his eyes "it was a crush" I nodded why i mouthed "oh". I totally understood what he was talking about, i mean everyone has a relationship that doesn't work out right? "It's okay Em, i`m a big girl i can take care of myself, but thanks" Emily gave me a frown but nodded, my eyes followed her as she walked away "she's a good friend you know" My head turned to Joe's direction and my eyes looked from Emily to him i let out a small laugh "I guessed that, I`m Miley" I held out my hand, and what he did next was so unpredictable, he took my hand and kissed my palm, i gulped and look at him "I`m Joe" and there it was,oh that smile of his.

I licked at the ice cream "so are you from around here?" i asked curious to find out more about him "Yup, born and bread right here in London" he looked down to the floor "oh a penny" he bent down and picked it up "for you, it will bring you luck" I took the penny from him and slipped it into my pocket while i gave him a sly grin. "but you" thats all he said for a while, he grabbed at my chin gently "but you, your from" he looked me over and smiled "California" he said with a cheeky chuckle. I looked up at him "Is that a bad thing?" he looked out over the lake and let go of my face "depends, how old are you?" I was alittle confused but shook it off "i`m 18 why?" he nodded "If you were in California that would be bad, but here in London your life is just getting started" I stopped walking and looked at him take a couple steps infront of me "what do you mean by that?" He stopped and turned towards me "Here in London you can do so much more, like tonight it's Friday" he stopped talking i looked at him like he was crazy, another chuckle left his mouth "Your 18 you can go out here, you can drink alcohol, have a good time, go to any night club you like" a huge grin spread across his face "I`ll see you around Miley" with that he turned and walked off down the path "british guys are crazy" i turned and headed back to Emily, throwing my ice cream in the trash.

I sat on my bed thinking about Joe, i had relized we had talked but i knew nothing about him, not like he knows stuff about me. He knows my name is Miley,he knows i`m 18 and he-- I was cut off from my thoughs Tap. Tap. I rolled my eyes playfully "Come in Em" Yup there she was her blond hair in springy curls "You look pretty, going somewhere?" Emily giggled "Yes and so are you, get ready missy!" I sighed, Emily was a good friend but today was mad, I had been to Hyde Park, Oxford Street and Buckingham Palace and she still wasn't done? "where are we going Em?" Emily dropped down low and done a sexy little dance "I`m taking you out, I`m gunna take you to the best NightClub around!" i could here the excitement in her voice "I don't know Em, London is a little crazy, I mean i've been here for not even twenty four hours and i've seen so much" Emily pulled me up and unbuttoned my pants "either get dressed yourself or i`ll do it for you" she smiled sweetly, all i could do was laugh and head to my closet.

WOW! London was amazing, i have to admit i had a fake ID back in California but the NightClubs were nothing like this. I looked around and looked up to the ceiling, i stepped back and wham _**Déjà vu. I whipped my head around and i was met with those same chocolate brown eyes "you know girls don't like stalkers" giggles escaped my mouth and he smiled "I can't keep away, is that a crime?" I looked at him and smiled while i shook my head "Do you want a drink?" i was shocked "umm sure, i don't know what you guys drink over here so you choose for me" with that he walked through the crowds and over to the bar "be careful with him Miles" I turned to see a worried looking Emily "I will" she pointed out where she would be sitting, i said i`ll be over in a second.**_


	2. Chapter 2

That second turned into a minutes, those minutes turned into hours. I had learned so much about Joe he was twenty two and his Mom and Dad were from Italy, so yeah he could speak english and Italian...he sounded so sexy when he called me, bella i`m pretty sure it means beautiful?

I felt a slight tap on the small of my back, i turned my head slightly to see Emily "Hey we're heading out are you coming or?" she left the question hanging with a slight smile on her face, all i could say was "umm" i turned to looked at Joe with a questioning look, he smiled "It's fine Emily, i`ll bring her back one one peice" he looked at Emily and rolled his eyes "I promise" Emily bit the side of her lip but eventually give up with a nod, she leaned forward to whisper in my ear "I want all details in the morning" i giggled and nodded my head at the same time.

The club was closing and the staff at the club were escorting us out, i had had a fair amount of alcohol and was using Joe for support i groned and complained "I`m so gunna feel this in the morning" a chuckled escaped Joe's mouth but he didn't say anything. We walked in silence for a while, my arm was hooked around Joe's bicep, what could i say i needed the support or just that i could feel his amazingly muscly biceps. Suddenly he chirped up "So you go to the Photography school then" I blinked my eyes alittle i had been awake for almost twenty eight hours "umm yeah, i take photo's, i love it" i smiled and he smiled at me smiling "what" i said with alittle smile pulling on my lips "I think it amazing how you can love something so much" I nodded in agreement with him "Do you have anything you love?" i asked him Joe looked down and then at me, he smiled and nodded "I love anything to do with horses"

I stood outside the main entrance of the dorm for a while insisting to Joe that i would be fine and i only had one flight of stairs to climb to reach my actual dorm, but he insisted he walked me to the door. As i reached my dorm i slightly tap on it with my index finger "so this is me" I looked up at him and he was taking out his cell " can i get your mobile number? Maybe...possibly?" he was avoiding my gaze as he asked, I giggled out "ummm mobile number? whats that". Joe looked up and held his cell up "ohhh, right you mean a cell" i grabbed his phone and punched my number in. He looked at me before kissing my cheek and striding off down the hall, i stood watching him until i relized "Hey Joe! I didn't get you number!" Joe walked off around the corner without another word.

I groned and rubbed my head, i slowly opened my eyes and was met but blue curious eyes "So how was it? Is he good in bed?" I was shocked that Emily had asked that, what kind of girl does she think i am? I felt Emily get in the bed beside me and cuddle up to me "Come on Miles talk to me, we're best friends now right?" Yea i had to agree Emily was my bestfriend here in England, I stretched alittle careful not to hit Emily "we didn't have sex, he walked me home and kissed my cheek" i looked over to Emily who was rolling her eyes "BORING!" she yelled at me. I couldn't help but jump my head was feeling alittle sore "Em, i just met him, i`m not just guuna fuck him" Emily looked at me "did you at least get his number?" I looked at her and shook my head "I was hoping that you would know it, he took mine though" Emily's head was nodding but i didn't know why so i asked "Why are you nodding" Em, giggled and said "I bet he doesn't text your for like a week" my mouth fell open "a week, really?" Emily shrugged "depends how much he lik—" Emily was cut off by my phone chiming, she snatched my phone and read the text aloud "Hi Mi, It's Joe just texting so you have my number, how's your head?" Emily giggled as she typed away on **MY** phone "What are you saying" i tried to lean over while asking the question. She just blocked the screen. She eventually told me she text him back saying "hi, my head hurts" and that was it. Couple hours later i got another text i read it aloud i don't know why because it was just me in my room "Other men said they have seen an angel, but i just say its you" I was alittle confused to weather it was a compliment or not, so i decided not to text back.

I was eventually unpaking all of my stuff, i was about done when i heard my phone ringing, it was blasting out my favourite song California Girls, i snatched it up and saw Joe's name flashing on the screen, i answered it slowly "Hey" there was a long pause from Joe before he said "Hello, how are you feeling?" i giggled alittle did he really ring just to see how i was feeling "umm i have a little headache but i had fun last night" I bit my lip as i was telling him that. All i heard through the phone is "so when are we going out again? Well what i mean is can i take you out on a date" My smile was huge not that he could see, i tried to play it cool "Yeah sure, whatever" i tried to stiful a giggle. All Joe said was "kool pick you up at 7" and he hung up!


	3. Chapter 3

I took a deep breath as i opened the door, wow he looked amazing he had some dark blue jeans on with a black buttonup shirt, he had the top three buttons undone so i could she hes muscular chest, his sleeves were rolled up over his elbows, i felt under dressed compared to him i mean i only had a red dress on, somthing Emily picked out for me. He held out a rose, before saying "You look amazing, red is my favourite colour" I made a mental check to thank Emily, her friend must of filled her in on some information on Joe, I smiled with a blush "Thanks, you look great" I tugged down on his shirt alittle bit "Come on lets go Miley" He pulled me out of my dorm.

I was sitting beisde Joe in his car, he must have some sort of money because he had a Porsche Cayenne. "Do you mind if i ask where you are taking me?" I asked kinda shyly. Joe looked at me with a smirk then he looked back at the road "Just some place that is just some where" he mumbled with a chuckle. I looked out of the car window "I don't really like suprises" Joe didn't say anything for a while then he chirped up "You will love this suprise, trust me"

After Joe had parked the car we walked across Westminster Bridge and across to Minster Court. "Um Joe you know i've seen the London Eye before right?" Joe took a hold of my hand and nodded "I`m aware but have you ever had a date on it?" I looked at him confused "i rented the whole thing for us tonight, when we get to the top, it will stop and we can eat" Joe smiled and lifted my hand to his mouth and he kissed it, I was so shocked i didn't know what to say. "Joe you must be loaded" He gave alittle shrug as he tapped a man on the shoulder "Ah your here, just on time" the suited man looked me over and smiled approvingly at Joe, i shook it off as Joe helped me onto one of the London eye's captuals.

A few hours later Joe was pointing out some of the main places as i looked out over London "and that right there is St Paul's Cathedral" Joe said while pointing it out. I smiled, i could feel Joe's breath on my neck and it was making me weak. I felt his hand grab my hips and he tugged on them sharply and he spun me around so i was facing him, i took a step back and found my back was up against the window of the capsual. Joe run his finger down the side of my face, and he simply asked "May i kiss you" That was it the ball was in my court i could nod, i could simply say yes or i could push him away and play it kool, play it like im not interested, but me i done none of those things, i just looked at him, I just stared at him like i was a crazed fan. Joe looked at me and his finger had trailed down to the end of my hair, he brought up his other hand and caressed my cheek "You still haven't said if i can kiss you" I looked at him with a slight smile and a gentle nod, he smiled and leaned in. Wow oh wow when his lips met mine it felt like i had just had a static shock, he tasted like the strawberries we had just eaten, i felt his soft tongue graze across my bottom lip, i parted my mouth slowly and let my tongue massage agaisnt his. When we eventually pulled away he smiled at me and i smiled back. There is nothing better in this world than kissing a british boy.

As we walked to my dorm, our hands were entwined, i looked down and noticed my hands were tiny compared to his, i giggled and he looked at me and he simply said "what?" I looked up into his eyes "my hands are tiny compared to yours" he smiled and said "It's not just your hands i think your tiny in general" he pulled me in by the waist and smiled at me, i smiled back, he just keeps getting cuter, he kissed me gently and whispered in my ear "goodnight Girlfriend"

I laid in bed thinking about the last thing he said to me "Goodnight Girlfriend" was i really his girlfriend? I hoped so because i really liked him. I reached over for my phone just to check if he had txt, but nothing. Joe's playing a complicated game. I tapped three times on my bedroom wall and i heard two taps back, i giggled to myself, Emily is in the room next door and three knocks on the wall means i`m home or i need to talk. A few short seconds later Emily came bounding into my room and got into bed with me, i smiled as i snuggled up close to my best friend. "So how'd it go tonight?" she said while playing with my hair. I linked my fingers with hers "Good, we made out and he said goodnight girlfriend" Emily's face was alittle confused looking "made out?" I looked at her while i was playing with her fingers "ummm you know french kissing" Emily giggled and i frowned "Okay whats so funny Em?" she looked at me with an apologetic smile "Here in England we call it snogging" Okay so i had been in England for about two weeks now, ive hung out with Emily everyday 'cuz she's in all of my classes, i groned "I need to learn all this british talk" Emily shook her head "don't change to fit in, your here to stand out" she gave me a sweet smile and i couldn't help but smile back while saying "Thanks Bestie"

A week later and i hadn't heard any thing from Joe so i started hanging out with Emily's friend Taylor, he was cute i must admit but he wasn't Joe. I was walking in Hyde Park when i stopped to take a picture i focused my lens and was shocked to see Joe watching me from the other side of the lake i took the camara away from my face and he looked pretty pissed off, i bit my bottom lip, i guess he was into me but was playing hard to get i started backing away from Taylor "Hey Tay i`ll talk to you later" i turned away and run towards the direction of the bridge before he could respond.

Once i had reached Joe he frowned at me, i opened my mouth "are you okay?" he rolled his eyes and let out a breath "No, i come for a walk in the park to find my girlfriend hanging out with another guy" it was my turn to frown at him "Girlfriend? Really i`m your girlfriend, you haven't even asked me out, you haven't called me in a week and your calling me your girlfriend" Joe still looked pissed off, he sighed and took a step towards me "You didn't protest that night when i said goodnight girlfriend, and i've been at the hospital all week" I looked up "Hospital? Are you okay?" Joe's head fell his chin dropped to his chest "i`m fine, i wasn't there because of me" I took a step closer to him,i reached out for his hand but he pulled me in for a tight hug while he cried into my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sat on my bed with Joe's head on my lap, he'd been crying for a good two hours now something was really wrong. I stroked his hair, it seem to calm him down, he snuggled his head closer to me "she's gone" is all he said I was a little confused. Joe sat up and rubbed the tears away from his cheek, he pulled me on to his lap so I was close to him, and I stayed silent, only because I didn't know what to say to him. He stroked my face and sighed "My mum died this morning" I was so shocked I just kissed him, I didn't know how to comfort him, I've never had someone so close to me die. I kissed all over his face while mumbling "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He stopped me and looked at me "just hold me" he was so cute right now like a lost little boy.

Couple hours later I woke up with my head on his chest while he was playing with my hair, oh jeez did I really fall asleep on him, how rude! He smiled down at me when I looked up and smiled a little "I`m sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep" Joe smiled a little and said "Don't worry I fell asleep too, I woke up just before you" I sighed with relief, I heard a chuckle escape his mouth. I latched my fingers with his and he smiled at me and asked "So are we together? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" all I could do was smile and nod as I leaned in for a kiss, a sweet kiss!

So Joe and I were together, he spent that whole day with me I don't know why because he should be with his farther but he kept saying he couldn't face him.

It was a week later and Joe had been coming over every night, we made out a lot and we would feel each other's bodies out but we haven't actually done anything underneath the clothing.

I was laid in Joe's arms with our fingers laced onto each others; I jumped a little at his voice "Will you come with me?" I was a little confused so I kissed his fingers and looked up at him and frowned a little, Joe chuckled lightly "Will you come with me to my Mum's funeral?" I looked at Joe timidly and in a whisper I asked "are you sure you want me there" Joe leaned over and kissed my temple, then my cheek, then my eye and eventually reached my lips, he pulled away after kissing me but his lips were still touching mine he answered in a whisper like I had just spoke "Of course I want you there your my girlfriend"

I dressed in a simple black dress, I don't quite know how it works over here in England but in America we ware black to funerals. I heard two taps on the door and the door handle slightly click, I looked over with a sympathetic smile "Hey" is all I could say before walking over to Joe and giving him a big bear hug. Joe was crying into my shoulder I could feel his tears on my neck, I could hear him mumbling "Why does it hurt? Why does it hurt?" he kept repeating this while I run my fingers through his curly hair. After about 10 minutes he pulled away and wiped his tears away he took a deep breath and took a hold of my hand "let's go princess" he simply stated, I obeyed and followed my sweetheart to the black car outside.

Joe laid his head down on my shoulder while we sat listening to the vicar do his speech. A while later at the wake Joe pulled me over to his Dad "Umm Dad this is my girlfriend Miley" He pulled on my arm lightly so I was facing his Dad "Nice meeting you Mr. Jonas" It was kind of weird how he looked me over but I let it slide. "Nice meeting you too...umm Miley" I smiled and tugged on Joe's arm "Baby I`m gonna get a drink okay?" Joe kissed my lips and gave me a little slap on the butt as I left...I don't think his Dad was to impressed with that.

After the long day at the funeral Joe came back to my dorm with me so he could relax, he was still letting tears slide from his eyes "ummm Joe" I wasn't sure how to ask "Can I maybe...I...can I take a picture of you please?" Joe lifted his head from the pillow "looking like this?" he pointed to his tears, I nodded all I really wanted to take a picture of was his tear on his cheek, Weird I know but when your into photography you learn that everything is beautiful in its own way. Joe spoke up "I guess" I leaned in close to him and adjusted the camera so you could clearly see the tear on his cheek, I snapped away and then sat back "Thanks Joey, these are just what I need" I smiled and bit my bottom lip, while Joe pulled me into his chest "Maybe tomorrow you can come see what I love to do, go riding with me?" I giggled 'cuz I was nervous "I`m kinda scared of horses but I'll give it a go" Joe chuckled "There is nothing to be afraid of, beside you can get on the back of my horse if you like" I liked that idea and a grin formed on my lips I don't know why but I felt safe with Joe, my Joe, my sexy Joey


	5. Chapter 5

I was almost asleep with my face tucked into his neck when i heard him whisper "Can I sleep over tonight" my eyes opened slightly and then I closed them again nodding against his warm neck.

I woke up early and looked to my side to find Joe lying on his stomach with one arm across me and his face turned away from me, I brushed out of his grip and stumbled into the bathroom groaning at my morning hair "Great" I sighed "Just Great". I turned the shower knob to hot and jumped in the shower tipping my coconut shampoo into the palm of my hand. I was singing quietly to myself and didn't realize Joe was watching me shower, okay granted my shower was a glass door with the frosted glass, if jumped and grabbed my towel after turning the shower off "Hey, what are you doing in here?" Joe chuckled and pulled me close by the bottom of my towel, I tugged at it and murmured "Hey" he let go of it and i blushed, I couldn't help it I don't have control over blushing "You look amazing" his silky voice said as he tugged at my towel again, I frowned "I think you're trying to get into my panties mister" I giggled and tried to pry his hand away from my towel, Joe chuckled and held the towel tighter "well technically I'm trying to get in to your towel"

All I did was look up to him and he grabbed my face and kissed me fiercely, slamming me against the wall, I tried to say "ouch!" into his lips but he wouldn't stop, to be quite honest he was scaring me. I pushed on his chest hard and he fell to the floor "what the hell is wrong with you" I snapped at him while wiping my lips with the back of my hands "Where did the kind, caring British boy go?" Joe looked down to his feet then frowned "sorry" I was breathing heavy while adjusting my towel "its okay Joe, I mean it's not like I'm a virgin or anything but slow down okay?" Joe took a deep breath and nodded

I tapped on my wall three times and i got two taps back, I chuckled to myself and Emily came into my room "You okay?" she asked puzzled, she had seen Joe leave earlier this morning "He tried...I.." I sighed " I was in the shower this morning he was watching me, I got out and he like attacked me, I don't even know where it came from" Emily's eyes were huge "That son of a bitch attacked you?" I look down "well no, what i meant is he attacked me with kisses, I`m not ready for sex" Emily frowned and opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself, but then re opened her mouth " Miley are you a virgin?" I giggled and shook my head "Ummmm no far from being a virgin" I blushed a little. I was broke off my thoughts by Emily "So what's the problem then?" I'd thought about this for a while "I`m not just some cheap hoe that goes around sleeping with guys, I've had sex with one guy my entire life" Emily giggled a little "Your cute when you're mad, but one guy really?" I tilted my head to the side "Really, we only broke up because I was going to school here" Emily nodded her head like she understood what I was saying "Joe'll understand" she pulled me into a tight hug and said "Get ready were going out for lunch"

I was looking around the cafe when I felt a slight tap on my shoulder "Excuse me miss" I turned and saw a guy "Can I help you" is all I could say, the guy blushed a little and said "Umm maybe?" Emily sighed and blurted out "What do you want!" The guy's eyes went wide "Geesh I just wanted her number, but forget it" the guy turned around, I looked at Emily and giggled. As I was giggling Joe walked up to the table and kissed the side of my head "Hey" I said looking up at him, Joe looked embarrassed, I frowned a little "What's wrong Joe?" Emily got up and left the table and she headed for the bathroom. Joe sighed before answering me "I`m just so ashamed for what I did to you this morning" I stroked his hair and half smiled "Don't be so silly Joe, I like you a lot, and I guess you like me, it's just" Joe chuckled "you're not ready" I released a breath and shook my head and mumbled "bad experience". Joe didn't say anything he just looked at me, while I tried to avoid his gaze.

I was laid on my bed with Joe drawing little pictures on the palm of my hand "so baby you had a bad experience?" he looked up at me and I blushed while I shrugged him off "what happened" I hear his sweet voice say, I looked down while I explained "well...I...I was fooling around with my ex, and this girl walked in the room" Joe's eyes were wide, I sighed "He made me have a threesome" Joe had stopped writing on my palm and his mouth was wide open "Joe don't look at me like that, you make me feel dirty" Joe shook his head "Oh sweet Jesus I so wish I could of seen that" I sighed "Joe!" I was about to get off my bed when I felt his strong hand grab my wrist "sorry, okay but that is every guys fantasy" I looked into his eyes "but I hated every second of it, I'm not like that I don't like girls okay, I hated her touching my body" I shivered a little "the things they did to me" both of Joe's hand went either side of my head and he said "shhh listen to me okay" I nodded "your MY girl okay, nobody gets to touch you except from ME!" I smiled wide, I couldn't help it I`m HIS girl and only his!

I pulled myself up onto the back of the horse with a little squeak, the horse took two steps and I held on tight to Joe's waist, I whispered into his ear "If I die remember me okay?"I heard a low chuckle from Joe's chest "Trust me you won't die" I held on to his waist so tight I don't think he could breath properly because he loosened my fingers a little from his abs "I`m sorry" I said leaning over to kiss his cheek. Joe turned his head to look back at me and smiled an adorable smile at me he shocked me when he asked "Do you want to have dinner at my place, you can meet my little sister?" I smiled so wide it hurt my cheeks "Sounds like a plan to me" Joe half smiled and said "I apologise in advance for my father's behaviour" I nodded remembering the way he looked at my at the funeral.


	6. Chapter 6

I giggled as Joe laid out a blanket for us to lie on, while I was still sat on the horse. Joe looked up at me and raised his arms up so he could help me down from the horse, I giggled again and said "I`m just getting used to this and now you're taking me away from it?" Joe chuckled and pulled on my ankle, I squealed again and the horse moved a little making me jump down immediately. Joe burst out laughing and I slapped his chest gently "Shut it"

A while later Joe and I were looking up to the sky making pictures out of the cloud, Joe's voice chimed in "Do you have your camera your looking gorgeous right now" I looked over to him and into his eyes "Umm I have it, it's just...I stay on one side of the camera" Joe frowned and said "Won't you even take pictures with me?" I nodded "Yes, but I DON'T look at the camera" Joe shook his head but eventually agreed to take some pictures of us without me looking at the camera. We prepared for the first picture and the camera flashed. I checked the picture and smiled "Awww you look cute in this one Joe" .com/image/joe%20and%20miley/nina558/l_?o=74 Joe chuckled and put his lips and inch away from mine "I want one kissing you" I smiled and pushed my lips against his and the camera flashed again .com/image/joe%20and%?o=131 Joe smiled satisfied "Now that picture is my favourite" he smiled and I smiled too.

Couple pictures later I looked at Joe and leaned over his shoulder and looked right into the camera and the camera flashed. Joe took the camera and smiled "Hey you looked into the camera, this picture is beautiful" .com/image/joe%20and%?o=35 I smiled and nodded my head "This one is for you, do you have a printer at home?" Joe nodded and said "This will be framed on my bedroom wall" I looked at the horse then at Joe "Come on do some posing for me?" Joe chuckled and stood next to his horse and looked it straight in the face I snapped the picture and smiled .com/albums/hh198/Xxcutemonkey123xX/3621234584_ "Awesome, you really do love horses don't ya" Joe smiled and nodded.

Joe pressed a button and a voice came through a speaker "Hello Joe" Then the big iron gates in front of the car opened, Joe put the car in gear and drove through the gates to a huge, beautiful house "This is your house?" .com/tikun_ Joe smiled "My dad is a MP, didn't I tell you?" I shook my head "No wonder he looked at me with such disgrace" Joe shook his head "My father is rude, but don't worry he's not here"

I walked in the house and I looked up to the huge chandelier on the ceiling "wow" I whispered to myself, I heard a little girl giggling with delight and I looked over to Joe who had a cute girl in his arms "Stop tickling me Joey" I smiled and the little girl jumped out of Joe's arms and walked over to me tugging on my pants "Hi I'm Tammy, I'm 5" She held up five fingers and giggled "I`m his sister" she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Joe. Joe chuckled and said "sorry, Tammy here isn't shy at all" anther young girl entered the room she must of been sixteen at the most she waved a little as Joe pulled her close "Miley this is Selena, she's my other sister" I smiled and said "hello Selena" she looked at me and smiled "Hi Miley, I've heard so much about you" I blushed and said "all good things I hope" I looked at Joe and rolled my eyes, Selena spoke up and said "Yep all good" then she walked off into the lounge.

I was sat on Joe's bed with Tammy on my knee while we watched Joe put the pictures up we had taken earlier. Tammy spoke up in her high pitch voice "Joey, do you love Miley?" Joe chuckled and smiled and looked straight at me "I`m getting there" I smiled and looked down at Tammy "well" she said looking at me for an answer "Do you love my Joey" I smiled and looked Joe in his eyes "Yes I`m in love with your brother" Joe smiled and blushed a little as he continued to hang the pictures Tammy giggled and said "So when's the wedding?" Both Joe and I laughed, Tammy became annoyed and got off my knee and stomped her foot "Don't you laugh at me Joey!"Joe laughed more as Selena walked in the door with a smile on her face "Joe you know not to laugh at her, you know she hates it" Joe shook his head and rolled his eyes and chuckled "She asked if we're getting married" he said while pointing back at me, Selena looked back at me "Well I'd have to agree with Tammy, she's way better than that stupid ex of yours" Joe sighed and looked down and shook his head Selena raised her eyebrows "I`m not apologising Joe I hated Demi" Selena turned and walked out of Joe's room with a moody looking Tammy following.

"Ahh at last we're alone" Joe walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked him in the eyes "I mean it you know" he frowned and looked at me confused "I Love You Joe, I don't expect you to say it back, but for me it was love at first sight" Joe chuckled "Oh you mean when you trampled my toes?" I smiled and licked my bottom lip "Well that was planned" Joe raised his eyebrows as I giggled "okay I'm lying but I'm glad I trampled your toes 'cuz now your mine" I leaned over and kissed him and he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him I pulled away a little and flashed him my seductive smile and kissed him again pushing him down on his back while I laid on top of him, I made the kiss into a make out session our tongues rubbing together and heat rising to my cheeks I moaned into his mouth quietly and run my hands through his hair. I heard a little voice at the door "eww" and a little giggle, I pulled away fast and looked over to the door where Tammy was trying to impersonate us kissing, her arms were wrapped around herself and her little hips were wriggling while her tongue was licking her lips, Selena walked up and raised her eyebrows "Next time shut the door Joe" she shut the door and walked away.

I was stirring as I slept next to Joe; I felt a light tap on my cheek so I opened my eyes to big brown eyes "Tammy what's wrong" I said as I stroked Tammy's hair she leaned over and whispered into my ear "There's monsters under my bed, can I sleep in here?" I looked back over my shoulder at a sleeping Joe, I lifted the quilt and said "come on get in sweetie" Tammy jumped in and laid her head down on my arm and cuddled real close to me "It's okay sweetie your safe now" I said then kissed the top of her head. I smiled to myself thinking I love this family.


End file.
